TX Chainsaw Massacre
TX Chainsaw Massacre is a featured level by JigsawVoorhiesKrueger. It currently has over 7,000,000 plays, with a rating of 3.87 from over 11,000 votes. The level is based on the Texas Chainsaw Massacre movie series, as the name of the level suggests. You can play as any character. Gameplay The level starts out in a (presumably) southern part of the U.S., at an old gas station, perhaps in Alabama. Because a female hitch-hiker commits suicide in your green van, you go out the back of the gas station, make your way through a corn field with a tree in the beginning, and a windmill near the end. You then come upon an old mansion, with Wheelchair Guy sitting on the front porch wearing custom clothing. Once you enter the mansion, there are three paintings on the wall, the one on the left being a replica of "The Scream", the one in the middle being of a house, and the one on the right being someone with black hair. When you go forward, you must choose whether to save your friends from the mansion or to run away. When you go in front of the steps, Leatherface will appear out of the garage and start running forward, and you must quickly break through the glass and go in front of him, or else you will not be able to win the level. "Saving" Your Friends If you decide to save your friends, you must go in front of the steps, then go back up the steps. The ceiling pushes out of the way when you get to it. In front of you is a bag of salt, while behind you is a man hanging from a hook above a bathtub. When you push the bag of salt, salt will pour out of it, indicating bad luck. If you move any further, you will enter a 'black hole', and the game over screen will appear. If you move to the bathtub, the same thing happens. Run Away If you decide to run away, you must go forward, break through the glass, and you must get in front of Leatherface who will come up through the basement doors. Once you break through the glass, you will go past some cloths hanging on a couple of cloths lines. You then pass a sign that has a skull and crossbones on it, as well as a sign pointing back. Now, you come upon a building that says BLAIR MEAT CO. on it. As soon as you enter the building, the door will turn counter-clockwise, and the door will shut, preventing Leatherface from entering. In the building are four pieces of meat hanging, and blood is on the wall. Four windows, two of them broken, are above you. When you go forward, you go in another room with a green wall, with green lockers, many of them broken or dented. In between the fourth and fifth last lockers, Leatherface's chainsaw will come out, but it is unlikely to hurt or kill you. You then go forward, out of the building, and onto the street. Go forward, and there will be a spring platform hidden in the road, which will help you go over a police car on the street. When you touch the police car, its sirens will turn on, and it will start going forward. Soon after is an Irresponsible Dad NPC wearing custom clothes and holding a sniper rifle. When you touch him, his joints will start glitching, and you go on the finish line. Detail Many users have raved that along with Flatis's levels, TX Chainsaw Massacre is the most detailed level of all-time without the use of the polygon tool. Lots of users have demanded him to release his final shape and art count, but he has yet to reply. Trivia *If you enter the bathroom and touch the man in there, you will get a "GAME OVER" screen, as if you died like him. *If you're playing as Segway Guy and jump at the part with the guy on a wheelchair, you'll get a "GAME OVER" screen. *All of the "GAME OVER" screens are black holes. *There are actually two black hole screens. The regular game over screen, and the victory screen. JigsawVoorhiesKrueger does this by grouping it with a piston and having it cover up the game over screen. *Just under the "Y" in "RUN AWAY" is a very small, barely noticeable circle on the ground, blended in with the background. Touching it causes Leatherface to come out of the tornado shelter. **Similarly, just after entering the Blair Meat Co. building is a very small circle on the ground, blended in with the wall. Touching it changes the game over screen to the victory screen. *The "black hole screen" might not change after finishing the level. *The actual film is called The Texas Chain Saw Massacre, but since a level's name can only have a maximum of 20 characters, JigsawVoorhiesKrueger had to shorten it to TX Chainsaw Massacre. *Many forum members suggested that Jim should put the green van (1970 Dodge A-100) in the level editor, but Jim never replied. There is already a blue van in the level editor, but you can edit the van in the level editor by using the polygon tool. Gallery get off his lawn.png|Entering the house. BLAIR MEAT CO.png|''BLAIR MEAT CO.''. Screen Shot 2013-04-02 at 8.22.11 PM.png|Leatherface. Screen Shot 2014-07-17 at 9.57.02 AM.png|Hanging cloths. Screen Shot 2014-07-17 at 10.10.02 AM.png|If Leatherface gets to the building before you do, he will get stuck in the door and it will close. Screen Shot 2014-07-17 at 10.16.10 AM.png|At the end. Screen Shot 2014-07-17 at 10.12.00 AM.png|The victory screen. Screen Shot 2014-07-17 at 10.14.49 AM.png|The game over screen. You lose by winning.png|Winning without having the game over screen change to a victory screen. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:2011